C'était notre première fois
by Selphie451
Summary: -One-shot- Ron et Hermione se réveillent dans le même lit, sans aucun souvenir de la façon dont ils sont arrivés là... RXH


**C'était notre première fois… **

"RON !"

Ronald Weasley ouvrit difficilement les yeux avec un grognement sonore.

"Hermione, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre…?" Demanda-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée en se retournant.

"On est dans ma chambre ! Tu es dans mon lit !" Protesta la jeune femme, outrée.

"C'est ridicule…" bailla Ron. "Qu'est-ce que je ferais dans ton l…."

"HO mon DIEU ! Je suis NUE !" S'écria soudain la jeune femme.

Ron se redressa brusquement.

"Quoi ?" Demanda-t-il à présent parfaitement réveillé.

"Ho, c'est pas vrai !"

Hermione regarda frénétiquement autour d'elle et attrapa le premier vêtement qu'elle trouva, en l'occurrence l'immense tee-shirt orange de Ron, avant de l'enfiler vivement pour descendre du lit.

"Ho mon Dieu, ho mon Dieu, ho mon Dieu !" Répéta-t-elle horrifiée, les deux mains plaquées sur la bouche.

"Hermione, calme-toi…" supplia Ron en se massant les tempes pour essayer de reprendre ses esprits.

"Qu'est-ce que _tu_ as fait ?" S'écria-t-elle soudain en pointant un doigt accusateur sur son meilleur ami.

"Moi ? Mais rien ! Je ne sais même pas ce que je fais là !"

Hermione secoua la tête:

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'y s'est passé ?"

"Je sais pas."

"Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ?"

"Je sais pas…" Répéta Ron, visiblement aussi perturbé qu'elle l'était.

"Mais comment…"

Hermione s'interrompit et fixa le rouquin. Il était torse nu…

"Ho Seigneur, Ron, ne me dit pas que tu es…"

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Ron souleva le drap et regarda en dessous avant de retourner son attention sur la jeune femme.

"Nu…. ? J'en ai bien peur…."

"Ho mon dieu !" Gémit-elle en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

"Écoute, Hermione…"

"On était nus ! Dans le même lit !" Gémit-elle en commençant à faire les cent pas.

"C'est peut-être une pure coïncidence…" suggéra Ron dans le vain espoir de calmer sa meilleure amie.

"Nus !" Répéta-t-elle en levant les bras au ciel comme si c'était la plus horrible chose au monde. "Dans mon lit ! Ho mon dieu et si on avait… Tu crois qu'on aurait….? Non, c'est impossible ! On s'en souviendrait ! Tu te souviens de quelque chose ?" Demanda-elle d'une traite, l'air désespéré.

"Non mais heu…" commença-t-il.

"Quoi… ? Quoi ?"

"Je crois que j'ai un élément de réponse mais… je suis pas sûr que ça te plaise…"

"Mais quoi ?" Répéta-t-elle

"C'est à toi…?" Demanda-t-il prudemment en sortant une petite culotte de sous les draps.

"Ho mon Dieu…" gémit-elle pour la dixième fois en s'effondrant à genoux, la tête cachée entre ses bras.

"Je suppose que ça veut dire oui…" Murmura prudemment le jeune homme.

Il attrapa son boxer et l'enfila rapidement avant de rejoindre la jeune femme.

"Hermione, écoute… Ho non…"

Elle releva la tête, paniquée.

"Quoi !"

Je… je crois que tu devrais… te regarder… dans un miroir…" balbutia Ron.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux et se leva précipitamment pour se rendre dans sa salle de bain.

"Tu m'as fait un suçon !" S'écria-t-elle.

Ron se prit la tête entre les mains. Il n'y avait aucun doute la dessus… la marque qu'Hermione avait sur la nuque ne pouvait avoir été faite que par sa bouche… il en était certain…

Il la rejoignit avec appréhension dans la salle de bain où il la trouva assise sur le rebord de la baignoire.

"Ca ne veut rien dire…"

Elle secoua la tête.

"Les baguettes", murmura-t-elle soudain en allant chercher la sienne.

"Quoi.. ?" Demanda Ron, un peu perdu.

"Donne-moi ta baguette." Ordonna-t-elle.

"Quoi… ? Mais pourquoi ?"

"Donne-la moi !"

Ron récupéra sa baguette sous le lit et la tendit à la jeune femme.

"Qu'est-ce que tu…?"

_"Priori Incantatem…"_

Hermione regarda un instant la fumée révélatrice et lâcha sa baguette comme si elle lui brûlait les doigts.

"Et ça, ça ne veut rien dire… ?" Chuchota-t-elle en étouffant un sanglot.

Ron resta immobile, incrédule. Sa propre baguette avait jeté un sort contraceptif…

"Je suis morte de honte…" gémit-elle. "Je… je… je ne sais pas quoi dire…"

"Hermione, ce n'est pas si grave…. " Murmura-t-il pour la réconforter.

"Pas si grave ? PAS si GRAVE ? Ron, on a fait l'amour !" S'écria-t-elle, des larmes dans les yeux. "C'était ma première fois… et je ne m'en souviens même pas !"

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu regrette au juste ? De ne pas t'en souvenir ou de l'avoir fait avec moi ?" S'écria-t-il soudain avec colère.

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui.

"Les deux…" chuchota-t-elle.

Ron reçue cette phrase comme une gifle et recula d'un pas.

"Je vois… très bien…" dit-il d'une voix rauque en se retournant pour ramasser ses affaires.

"Ron…"

Il récupéra son pantalon et ses baskets avant de se diriger vers la porte.

"Ron, attend !"

"Non, ça va, j'ai compris…" cracha-t-il, plus blessé qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

"Ron !"

Elle s'interposa entre lui et la porte et se noya un instant dans ses grands yeux bleus.

"Laisse-moi passer." Dit-il d'une voix forte. "J'ai compris ce que tu pensais de moi, ça va !"

"Je regrette de ne pas me souvenir de ma première fois avec toi…".

Ron releva la tête et croisa les yeux inquiets de la jeune femme.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?"

"Ne m'oblige pas à le répéter…" supplia-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

"Hermione… je… je ne comprend pas…"

La jeune femme soupira.

"Le contraire m'aurait étonné…"

"Hey !" Protesta-t-il, se sentant à juste titre insulté.

"Je veux seulement dire que…" commença-t-elle, gênée. "Enfin… que je… Rah oublie ça tu veux ! Pour le moment je crois qu'on devrait plutôt se concentrer sur ce qui nous est arrivé !"

"Ha non ! Tu ne vas pas t'en sortit aussi facilement !" S'exclama Ron.

Hermione se laissa tomber sur son lit et haussa les épaules en secouant la tête.

"Je te rappelle que j'étais nu moi aussi !" Continua Ron dans l'espoir d'obtenir des éclaircissements.

"Ce n'est pas ça…"

"Alors quoi ?"

"Je peux pas le dire, Ron…"

"Mais pourquoi ?"

"C'est trop embarrassant… et puis… c'est… c'est juste que… ce n'est pas bien !"

"Mais… mais QUOI ? Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas bien !" Demanda-t-il, complètement perdu.

Je voulais faire l'amour avec toi…" murmura-t-elle finalement, des sanglots dans la voix. "On l'a fait… et je ne m'en souviens même pas… c'était… c'était pas seulement ma première fois.. C'était… ma première fois, avec toi…"

"Et… c'était important pour toi…?" Questionna-t-il dans un souffle, déboussolé.

"Pas pour toi ?" Demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque de tristesse.

Il s'agenouilla devant elle, incertain et lui caressant légèrement la joue, la faisant frissonner.

"Bien sûr que si…."

Ils se regardèrent un moment sans parler, Ron continuant à lui caresser doucement la joue, ne voulant pour rien au monde briser le contact avec sa peau…

"De quoi est-ce que tu te souviens… en dernier ?" Demanda-t-elle soudain.

"De toi… enfin de nous deux… On a gagné le match de Quidditch… et… on est venu ici avec Harry, pour être tranquille et boire un chocolat chaud… … et puis… il est partit… et je me suis réveillé dans ton lit…."

"Comment… comment on a pu en arriver là…? Comment on a pu faire ça… ?" Gémit-elle d'incompréhension.

"A en juger par ce magnifique suçon, je pense que j'en avais vraiment envie…"chuchota-t-il en laissant glisser ses doigts sur sa nuque, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. "J'avais envie de toi… de te dévorer…"

"Ron…."

"Exactement comme maintenant…" souffla-t-il en posant doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Hermione lui rendit son baiser et passa ses bras autour du cou du rouquin pour approfondir leur baiser.

"_On_ en avait très envie…" corrigea-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

"Tu crois que… c'était bien…?" Demanda-t-elle avec appréhension.

"J'en suis certain…" murmura-t-il sans la quitter des yeux tout en glissant ses bras autours de sa fine taille.

"Ron… pourquoi est-ce que.. Pourquoi tu m'as fait l'amour… ?"

"Ca me paraît évident… sourit-il. Parce que je suis fou amoureux de toi…"

"Ho Ron…." Gémit-elle en enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son épaule.

"Quoi…? C'est une mauvaise nouvelle…?"

"Non… assura-t-elle en pleurant et riant à la fois. Non… pas du tout…"

"Alors pourquoi tu pleures… ?" Questionna-t-il d'une voix douce en caressant amoureusement ses belles boucles brunes.

"C'était notre première fois… et on s'en souvient même pas…"

Ron sourit tendrement et lui leva doucement le menton pour sécher délicatement ses larmes.

"Libre à nous de réécrire une nouvelle première fois…" chuchota-t-il en déposant de légers baisers sur son cou.

Hermione sourit:

"Tu crois…?"

"C'est vous qui décidez, Miss Granger…"

"Tu en as envie ?" Interrogea-t-elle.

"Si tu savais dans quel état ça me met quand je pense que tu ne portes absolument rien d'autre que mon tee-shirt… mais alors quand je m'imagine te l'enlever…"

La jeune femme se mit à rire.

"Ron…"

"Heureusement que je suis à genoux…" ajouta-t-il en osant glisser un œil vers son entre jambe.

"Ron !"

"Ce n'est pas ma faute… tu es si belle… j'ai envie de t'embrasser… et de t'embrasser… encore et encore…"

Joignant le geste à la parole, Ron fit doucement glisser l'immense Tee-short orange que sa meilleure amie portait pour dénuder son épaule et la couvrir de légers et tendres baisers.

"Je t'aime… si tu savais comme je t'aime…" chuchota-t-il en s'appuyant sur elle pour la coucher délicatement sur son lit.

"Moi aussi… moi aussi je t'aime…"

"Tu te rends compte que c'est sûrement notre deuxième déclaration…?" Déclara-t-il en souriant, l'air perplexe.

"Ron," soupira Hermione en passant une main dans ses épais cheveux roux.

"Quoi ?"

"Ne gâche pas tout… s'il te plaît…"

Il sourit penaud et l'embrassa plus passionnément, s'aventurant à glisser l'une de ses mains sur la cuisse de la jeune femme.

Elle frissonna, poussant de petit miaulement quand la langue de Ron chatouillait sa peau. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et aperçu trois tasses abandonnées à même le sol.

"Dobby !" S'exclama soudain Hermione.

Ron se redressa brusquement et la fixa, incrédule.

"Quoi ?" Demanda-t-il, horrifié.

La jeune femme se mit à rire:

"C'est Dobby qui nous a emmené les chocolats chauds…"

"Et alors ? Pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant ?" Gémit-il.

Elle sourit et leva les yeux au ciel:

"C'est ta faute !"

"Hein ?"

"Quand on est rentré…Expliqua-t-elle d'un ton exagérément patient. Tu lui as demandé un remontant pour te faire oublier ton éprouvante journée… Tu te souviens ?"

"Oui et alors ? Je parlais du Quidditch !"

"Oui mais il t'a prit au pied de la lettre… les chocolats chaud… c'est ça qui nous a fait oublier ce qui s'est passé après !"

Ron passa du blanc au rouge tomate:

J"e vais buter cet elfe de maison !" S'écria-t-il en voulant se relever.

"Tu feras ça plus tard… susurra Hermione, pour une fois bien d'accord avec le rouquin. Mais avant… on a quelque chose à finir…"

Elle l'attira tout contre elle pour l'embrasser. Il ne se fit pas prier et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de descendre plus bas, sur sa nuque.

Hermione poussa un petit gémissement puis écarquilla les yeux:

"Ron, arrête ! Ordonna-t-elle en se mettant à rire, essayant de se dérober à la bouche joueuse du rouquin. Tu vas me laisser une marque ! Arrête ! Ron ! Non… non !"

Ron éclata de rire à son tour.

"Je te déteste !" Gémit la jeune femme en continuant à rire.

"Mais non ! Tu dis ça parce que tu es en colère ! La taquina-t-il. Et puis un suçon de chaque côté c'est bien plus classe… c'est même absolument ravissant…"

Doucement et avec beaucoup de précaution il la prit dans ses bras pour l'installer plus confortablement au milieu des couvertures avant de reprendre ses baisers et ses caresses.

"Ron…?"

"Oui, ma puce…?"

"Je suis contente…que ce soit toi… le premier…" sourit-elle, émue. "J'ai toujours su que ce serait toi… et personne d'autre…"

Il lui caressa à nouveaux la joue et la contempla pendant de longues secondes.

"Personne d'autre…" répéta-t-il en écho. "Jamais… je t'aime…"

Ils s'embrassèrent avec passion et tendresse, comme pour sceller ces paroles et Ron ajouta dans un dernier moment de lucidité:

"Et si c'était à refaire... je le referais... encore et encore..."

* * *

_Voilà un petit one-shot que j'ai écrit hier ! En attendant la suite de mes autres fics ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! Laissez-moi une petite review ! Merci à tous ! Kiss !_


End file.
